falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cass
Róża Szaronu Cassidy (Rose of Sharon Cassidy) zwana również Różą Whiskey - kobieta, jeden z możliwych towarzyszy w Fallout: New Vegas. Biografia Cass urodziła się w 2244 roku w Kryptopolis. Jest córką Cassidyego znanego z Fallout 2. Ojciec nazwał ją Różą Szaronu, ponieważ wyczytał tą nazwę w jakiejś przedwojennej książce i bardzo mu się spodobała. Jej matka była członkinią okolicznego plemienia ucywilizowanego przez RNK. Gdy była dzieckiem, Cassidy opuścił ją i jej matkę i wyruszył w nieznane. Po ojcu odziedziczyła nazwisko oraz medalion, który ten dał jej na szczęście. Po śmierci matki, Cass zmuszona została polegać sama na sobie. Szkoliła się we władaniu bronią. Dzięki temu Cass trafiła do karawany. Od razu spodobało się to jej zajęcie. Była również kurierem. W końcu założyła własną karawanę. Pewnego razu na Pustkowiach Mojave, jej karawana została złupiona przez nieznanych sprawców. Cass zaszyła się na Przyczółku Mojave i popadła w alkoholizm. Kiedy gracz spotyka ją pierwszy raz, ta dalej topi smutki w barze w Przyczółku. Zagrożenia po drodze do Nowego Vegas oraz sprawy papierkowe nie pozwalały jej opuścić tego miejsca. Gracz może przekonać ją do sprzedania bezwartościowych tytułów do swojej karawany i opuszczenia tego miejsca razem z nim. Cass po swoim ojcu odziedziczyła chorobę serca oraz obrzydzenie do wszelkiego rodzaju chemi. Wyposażenie Zadania *Liczbowe niepokoje: Gracz rekrutuje Cass jako nowego towarzysza, Cass chce aby przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie jej karawany i zemścić się na sprawcach. *Możesz na mnie polegać!: Alice McLafferty wysyła gracza aby namówił Cass do sprzedania swojej karawany. *Między wronami: Jean-Baptiste Cutting wysyła gracza aby zabił Cass lub sprowadził ją do Silver Rush, gdzie Jean ją zabije. Reakcje względem gracza Tworzenie przedmiotów *Kiedy jest w drużynie, Cass mówi o tym że zna przepis na bimber, który może stworzyć przy ognisku, gdy gracz ma odpowiednie składniki. *Jeżeli Kurier ma odpowiednie składniki, Cass może stworzyć bimber bez ogniska. Flirt *Gdy gracz jest płci męskiej i ma profit Kobieciarz może oskarżyć Cass o flirtowanie mówiąc "Panno Cassidy... czy Pani flirtuje ze mną?". Na to Cass odpowiada że między nimi nic nigdy nie będzie, ponieważ ona zna takich typów jak Kurier. *Jeżeli gracz ma profit Kobieciarz, Cass mówi mu że sądząc po jego wyglądzie to zostawił on szlak złamanych serc na całym Mojave. *Jeżeli gracz posiada profit Zatwardziały kawaler może odpowiedzieć Cass że nie powinni być nikim więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Na to ona odpowiada że gracz ma punkt widzenia Legionu, co oznacza że nie interesuje się kobietami. *Posiadając profit Czarna wdowa gracz może skomentować wypowiedź Cass na temat nie lubienia przez nią "miękkich ludzi". Można odpowiedzieć jej że tacy ludzie nie są dla niego problemem. *Jeżeli gracz posiada profit Cherchez La Femme Cass może odpowiedzieć że dla niej nie jest ważne z kim ląduje w łóżku. *Jeżeli bohater posiada już maksymalną ilość towarzyszy, ta może zareagować i powiedzieć że nie ma nastroju na "wesołą trójkę". Niska karma *Po tym jak Cass dołącza do drużyny a gracz posiada negatywną dla RNK karmę (- 100) ta będzie narzekać na Twoje zachowanie. Za pomocą retoryki (wymagane 65) możesz przekonać ją że się poprawisz lub uznać jej niezadowolenie i kontynuować rozmowę. *Jeżeli dodatkowo spadnie ci karma, (- 150) możesz powtórzyć powyższą czynność. *Po drugiej konfrontacji Cass nie narzeka tak długo, dopóki gracz pozostaje neutrualny. Po kolejnej rozmowie Cass uznaje że powinna opuścić drużynę. Nie da się jej przekonać do tego aby została. Jedynym sposobem na to aby nie opuściła drużyny jest polepszenie swojej karmy. *Niemiłe komentarze na temat jej rodziny mogą doprowadzić do tego że Cass stanie się wroga. Profit Dla gracza *Róża Whiskey - kiedy Cass jest w drużynie gracz nie odczuwa negatywnych skutków upojenia alkoholowego.thumb|Cass na Karcie do gry Dla Cass Po wykonaniu zadania Liczbowe niepokoje: *Dłoń gniewu - atak za pomocą broni palnej zwiększony o 15% (po zabiciu Van Graffów i Alice McLafferty) *Spokojne serce - 50 punktów życia więcej. (pokojowe rozwiązanie) *Zabicie Jean-Baptiste Cuttinga i Alice McLafferty po wykonaniu zadania pokojową drogą da Cass oba profity. Cytaty Zakończenia Oto lista tekstów pojawiających się w końcowym filmiku dotyczących Cass: Ciekawostki *Cass na karcie do gry dołączonej do Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej Fallout: New Vegas ma blond włosy w grze natomiast rude. *Tak samo jak jej ojciec Cassidy, Cass również ma zawsze komentarz do każdej sytuacji, gdy tylko gracz wywoła jej interwencję. *Cass również jak jej ojciec nienawidzi handlarzy niewolników, czyli w tym wypadku Legionu Cezara, jednak w Legionie szanuje jedynie to że ich szlaki handlowe są najbezpieczniejsze na pustkowiach. *Gdy gracz zabije ambasadora Crockera, Cass będzie się do niego wrogo odnosić. *Jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się sprzedać ją Mortimerowi, aby ten przyrządził z niej ucztę ten odpowiada że wszystkie jej części ciała są jadalne poza wątrobą. *Gdy gracz zabije Cass nie spowoduje to spadku reputacji u RNK. *Cass nie chce przyznać się do tego że świetnie posługuje się włóczniami, ponieważ wstydzi się że ludzie będą posądzać ją o pochodzenie z jakiegoś prymitywnego plemienia. Rzucania włóczniami nauczyła ją matka. *Pomimo tego że Cass trzyma z RNK to nie może nosić ubrań i pancerzy tej frakcji. Występowanie Cass występuje jedynie w Fallout: New Vegas. Cassz.jpg|Cass w kapeluszu Cassbez.jpg|Cass bez kapelusza Casswbarze.jpg Karawana.JPG|Cass obok szczątek Karawany Casscard.jpg|3 Kier (jako blondynka) Ubraniecass.png Kapeluszkowbojskirattan.png|Kapelusz Cass RóżaCasskanionkryptapl.png Casszaporakryptapl.png 3 of Hearts.jpg de:Rose of Sharon Cassidy en:Rose of Sharon Cassidy es:Rose of Sharon Cassidy fr:Rose of Sharon Cassidy pt:Rose of Sharon Cassidy ru:Кэсс zh:Rose of Sharon Cassidy Kategoria:Postacie z RNK Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny (Fallout: New Vegas)